Bye, Bye, Supernatural Guys
by WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Basically, I haven't been taking the news any better than the rest of you, so I decided to write my own send off, to the tune of Don McLean's American Pie. Here's to you, boys.


A long long time ago

I can still remember

How Dean's music used to make me smile

And I knew if they had a chance

That they could make the family dance

And maybe we'd be happy for a while

But that day in March made me sad

Just like when they lost their dad

Bad news on our Twitter

I couldn't help but feel bitter

I know now that Jared cried

And Jensen tried to take it in stride

Something will hurt deep inside

The day the monsters die

So bye, bye supernatural guys

You drove your Baby, what a lady

But your lady's time's nigh

You good ole boys with Family Business on dry

Singin' "Guess Sammy forgot the pie

"Guess Sammy forgot the pie."

Well, we love you even now

As two grown men who are taking their bow

So why does it hurt us so?

Can you play us your rock and roll?

Can it save us like Sammy's soul?

And can you tell us now to shut our cakehole?

We all know it's always you and him

Like that time you worked in the gym

The whistle made you their God

And only he saw how you were flawed

Sam was a lonely teenage geeky boy

With a big brother that brought him joy

But we'll never stop buying your toys

The day the monsters die

We'll be singin'

Bye, bye, supernatural guys

You drove your Baby, what a lady

But your lady's time's nigh

You good ole boys with Family Business on dry

Singin' "Guess Sammy forgot the pie

"Guess Sammy forgot the pie."

Now, 15 years we were not alone

Since AKF, we've always known

But, that's not how it used to be

When Jensen reigned as our own king

We forgot a moment he's not Dean

When he smiled, we knew it was for you and me

When all the excitement had died down

Jensen wouldn't take off his crown

The other boys were concerned

But Jared had already learned

And while Alex reads a book on law

The Js will hee their last haw

We'll all be cryin our throats till they're raw

The day the monsters die

We'll be singin'

Bye, bye supernatural guys

You drove your Baby, what a lady

But your lady's time's nigh

You good ole boys with Family Business on dry

Singin' "Guess Sammy forgot the pie

"Guess Sammy forgot the pie."

War, Death, bad breath, in a summer swelter

Dean rolled out, running for shelter

Sam's gas had taken its toll

He landed flat on the grass

And Sammy tried to save his ass

Even though he'd been wrapped up in a cast

Now the hellatus hurt something bad

While there was still good times to be had

We all got up to dance

When the return gave us our chance

'Cause the writers went and broke our hearts

When they ignored us for the charts

Will you draw me a piece of art

The day the monsters die?

We'll be singin'

Bye, bye supernatural guys

You drove your Baby, what a lady

But your lady's time's nigh

You good ole boys with Family Business on dry

Singin' "Guess Sammy forgot the pie

"Guess Sammy forgot the pie."

Oh, and here we'll be, all in a row

A generation with a year to go

With us all stuck at square one

So it was Jack be evil, Jack be nice

Jack burned off his soul once or twice

Although he was the devil's only son

Oh and as I watched him kill that snake

It made something in me ache

We thought they were done with Hell

There's no way that this can end well

And as the title card fades to cheers

To us all raising our beers

I'll see us all laughing through our tears

The day the monsters die

We'll be singin'

Bye, bye supernatural guys

You drove your Baby, what a lady

But your lady's time's nigh

You good ole boys with Family Business on dry

Singin' "Guess Sammy forgot the pie

"Guess Sammy forgot the pie."

I met a girl who'd worked on crew

And I asked her if she'd found Sammy's shoe

But she just smiled and turned away

I went down to the liquor store

Where Cass had drunk it years before,

But the men there said our boys weren't here today

And in the streets the children screamed

The lovers cried, and the poets dreamed

But like dandelion pollen

The angels all had fallen

So to the two men I admire most

Sam and Dean and- look out, a ghost!

They'll give us all a happy toast

The day the monsters die

And they'll be singing

Bye, bye supernatural guys

You drove your Baby, what a lady

But your lady's time's nigh

You good ole boys with Family Business on dry

Singin' "Guess Sammy forgot the pie

"Guess Sammy forgot the pie."

They'll be singing

bye, bye supernatural guys

You drove your Baby, what a lady

But your lady's time's nigh

You good ole boys with Family Business on dry

Singin' "Guess Sammy forgot the pie


End file.
